campcampfandomcom-20200214-history
Cameron Campbell
Cameron C. Campbell is the founder of Camp Campbell, of which is named after Campbell himself. He is also shown to be an international wanted criminal, con-artist and even became the Prime Minister of Thailand at one point. He is seen to be a father figure and role model in David's eyes. Appearance Cameron Campbell has a tall, brawny build and grey hair, sideburns and moustache, along with visible grey chest hair and arm hair as well as a cleft chin. He wears a brown vest over a brownish white polo with rolled up sleeves and a collar that's popped out. Along with yellow brown pants supported by a black belt that has a gold belt buckle in the middle, and brown knee high boots. During his younger years, he had brown hair and sported the same wear as he does now, but with the exception of him wearing a neckerchief similar to how David is. Personality Though he appears a just and passionate man, claiming to care for the welfare of others in the camp, In reality, it is merely a facade to hide his true colors: "A rich piece of shit with terrible morals" as Max points out in Journey to Spooky Island. Despite believing in traditional American values and wanting to create the perfect camp, he appears neglectful and left Camp Campbell to fall to pieces, leaving it in the care of the positive and overly enthusiastic, yet naive and delusional David, and the cynical and short-tempered Gwen. At the end of Parents' Day, Cameron's true colors come out, shouting and resisting arrest while he shouted how rich and powerful he is in front of the campers and their parents before getting shoved off to prison. It is unknown whether he has always been a greedy, manipulative con artist, or if something in his life turned him into such a man as he did care for the well-being of his councilors and campers, but shifted some time after "Jasper Dies at the End" into his current personality. Gallery Trivia * Cameron has, in his own words, "crippling gambling addiction". As he was shown to not be able to restrain himself when it comes to doing anything that will eventually benefit him with money one way or another, as shown in the episode "Camporee." * He seems to not remember anyone's name and keeps on calling them something else. Though if this is intentional or not, remains unknown. It could either be because he doesn't care or he is very forgetful. This has been shown several times in the show, some of the include the times when he called Max "Mitchell" in "Eggs Benefits," Gwen "Grace" in "Escape from Camp Campbell," Pikeman "Teddy" and Sasha "Sally" in "Camporee." * Cameron Campbell, along with Preston Goodplay, Billy Nikssilp, Edward Pikeman, Dolph Houston, Meredith Miller, Jermy Fartz, Gaylord Nurfington, and Space Kid, are the only characters whose last names have been revealed at this time. * David sees him a role model as well as a father figure, especially when David dreams that he is his real father in the episode "The Order of the Sparrow" when he was knocked unconscious by the bonfire logs. * As of "Parents' Day", he has been arrested by the FBI, sent to Super Guantanamo, and declared that he will have his revenge on David for inviting the parents in the first place. * According to the writers, the hardest thing for them to animate was in David's dream, when he imagined Campbell as The Spirit of the Order of the Sparrow. * He seems to have an ambiguous past as he is wanted by the federal government with extreme prejudice for unknown reasons and, as seen in Camp Cool Kidz, has a safe filled with questionable paraphernalia such as gold bars with swastikas, a bag marked '1 kilo', and two books (one marked to show the IRS, and another not to). * He has also written a book called "The Art of the Steal" as seen in the library of his mansion. ** He is also shown to own a wine cellar at the back of his mansion which holds white beer, red beer, cheap beer, expensive beer as well as various unknown food and stocks along with Jasper's Pog collection. * He is shown to be somewhat afraid of the camp mascot as he states that it "practically runs the camp" as he backs away from it. Category:Camp Campbell staff